The Origin of Kiri!
The Origin Of Kiri is about, as the name suggests, how the village of Kirigakure came to be. It'll start in the era of Warring States and how the Kanpa, Hozuki and Awadachi Clans came together to form the village after the formation of Konoha and Suna. Then it'll explain the first conflicts of the village, and the tailed beast altercations with Isobu and Saiken along with Yagura's reign and how Tobi got control of him. More will come afterwards. This particular page covers Kirigakure's very beginning, and will link the next story page at the end, the continuation of Kirigakure's History. Background Back before the formation of the shinobi villages, when shinobi organizations were made of single clan merchanary units hired by nations, three clans fought for not only money but survival. You earned your keep on the battlefield and you learned as you went. But this was all about to change. Story The War Draws to a Close! A Village is Born, Kiri! Sora watched the sun as it slowly descended behind the mountains. He took cover in the dense mist and saw the Hozuki clan leader, Gobi come over the peak. That's when he gave the signal. "Surprise Attack Members! Aim at the peak!" "Yes, Sora!" They responded, aimming different types of ice projectiles, backed up with explosive tags, at the mountain peak. A ferocious boom erupted as the peak turned to rubble and rolled down the mountain, well what was left of it. A bunch of Hozuki members tumbled down the mountain slope toward them. Most of them activated Hydrofication and rolled down the slope like runoff. It'll take more drastic measures to take down those guys, Sora thought and smirked, placing his hand on his sword's handle, the Kubikiribōchō. He also made sure that his other sword, the Nuibari was ready if he needed it. He was going to need all out against Gobi. He wasn't a joke. Sora might have to summon the twin Fang blades too. Sora ran toward Gobi as he reformed at the foot of the mountain. He brought the Kubikiribōchō up in a massive arc. Gobi rushed to meet him with his axe like blade. As they clashed, a huge cling sounded and echoed off the mountains. Another battle between the two clans had begun. The other members of each clan rushed to battle around them. Chaos ensued. Sora attacked Gobi firecely with the Kubikiribōchō, hoping to cut his head off. Gobi easily dodged his swings however and shot a Water Release: Gunshot at him. But he was able to freeze it by stabbing it with the Kubikiribōchō and running ice release through it. As it froze, it shattered and the battle continued. Sora activated Cryofication and Gobi Hydrofication in order to battle each other. They kept on using their strongest moves, going all out to battle each other, until.. They both saw the Awadachi clan head, Hana approach. "Stop," She roared, "The war is over." Just what exactly was she talking about?! Sora and Gobi turned to her in confusion, their battle drawn to a halt. "You don't have the power to declare this!" But Hana retorted, "Haven't you heard the news? There has been a truce between the Senju and Uchiha clans." She described what had happened between the two clans, and how Konoha would soon be created. "And I would like to suggest one between our three clans as well." Stunned whispers and gasps spread all throughout the three clans. Was Hana really serious? She couldn't believe that these three old enemies would come together. "What makes you think we'd want to compromise with you and follow the Senju and Uchiha?" Gobi argued. "Think about it yourself, Gobi." Sora had spoken up, having thought about the situation. "It's in our best interest." "You must be crazy!" "Crazy? Yes. But I'm not stupid. Think about how strong Konoha would be. We would be outmatched. We might as well unite and give ourselves a chance to stand up to the Land of Fire and its soon to be Hidden Village. We should unite this Land, and create a village of our own." "But my clan!" Gobi insisted. "They'd-" Sora butted in. "Its a way to keep everyone safe, Gobi. Plus here, we can all make sure we live longer, and all get treated fairly. It's time to change the world, Gobi. Hana, I agree with you, and am with you all the way. Gobi, are you? It's time to lead this world changing charge." The clan leader sighed. "When you put it that way... I'm in." The three leaders put their hands on top of each other, and shouted, "For A New World!" In honor of their newly formed treaty, and the village soon to come. Though the formal work and official cutting of ties from different businesses was hard work, it was clear that this new, stabilizing land, along with its village, would be a powerful superpower, and a standing monument to peace to the test of time. Kiri's Creation! The Leaders Pick the Leader For the next three months, construction on the village started, in a valley surrounded by a thick mist, with several mountains in the background, making it difficult to find by foreigners, people who would bring the village harm. As a result, construction was swift with no delays. After the village's mainframe was created, Kirigakure's architecture was composed of several cylindrical buildings, and most of the taller buildings had trees on them. The village was complete, though it lacked one essential. The Leader. Over the months it took to complete the village, people begun to wonder who would lead this village. The amazing Hashirama Senju had been picked in Konoha, and Kiri was under pressure to pick someone to lead that could stand to him if necessary. Thus, when it came time to choose, everyone choose Sora Kanpa as the leader, as his many traits and powers would be best to serve the village. Hana and Gobi both agreed that'd he'd be the best choice. He was the reason that Kiri was even created. Hana and Gobi told Sora of the news, and Sora accepted the title with pride, saying, "I am the bridge that is the foundation of cooperation in our nation. I would be honored to be the leader of this village, in order to help the country move forward." His two friends named him the First Mizukage of Kirigakure, and the village as a whole agreed with the decision. Sora would lead the way for the future. Clans Gather Within the next six months many clans joined Kirigakure. The Hoshigaki and Momochi were the first, followed by the Fusa, Ninjin, and many others. Kirigakure was more and more becoming a safe haven. Within those months, Sora started an academy were Gobi and Hana taught the young ones of the clans to become great ninja safely, instead of facing the hardships of the ceasing Warring States. Prodigies began to rise up, like Yokuchi Hōzuki, Sora's own son Hamon Kanpa, Ketsuro Hoshigaki and a group of seven Sora would later come to teach in a squad called Team Sora. Things were looking up for the Mist. As this happened, the Mist expanded its borders, allowing more clans to join, slowly making the Land of Water a better place, as Kirigakure served as safe haven. Sora did much for the village, establishing an academy, and many institutions for young shinobi, civilians and more to be well protected and become strong. Rumors Spread However, where good abounds, there is bound to be evil afoot as well. The village's peace soon became compromised. Fear radiated from the people. Kirigakure was actively trying to secure the Land of Water, but there were still forces that threatened its safety. That force was the Kaguya. An offical threat came from these barbarians that they were coming to invade, and the citizens of Kiri became rattled. The Kaguya were monsters, and led by someone like Senmaro, they'd have no mercy. Could Kirigakure stand up to the might of this clan? Or fall shortly after its creation? Next Article *Next: Goop that Vexes the Waters. Category:Fanon Story Category:Kirigakure